narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamato Ozutski
? Background ? Personality ? Appearance ? Abilities Yamato's early life as shinobi was plagued with difficulties and obstacles. Due to being born with the Curse of the Black Wind, his clan's many masters assumed that the boy would not amount to anything, and so they all refused to take him on as their student. But his parents had a near fervent desire to see their son take his place among the ranks of the shinobi, so it was decided that he would be enrolled in one of the shinobi Academies of Kumogakure. Disagreement between his parents and dissatisfaction of the schools performance soon followed, and this would lead Yamato to constantly switch between classes and teachers. And even after getting his own teacher, the Curse would once again rear it's ugly head and make his life miserable'.' A whole day of regular training would result in the boy being bedridden for two days. He made little to no progress for several years. But, at the age of seven things finally started to turn around. Over the years, Yamato had been paying close attention to how the Curse would react to his activities and his training. Slowly but surely he started to understand his body's limitations. And so he began to tailor his training to better suit his needs. He now realized that he had to change focus in order to get anywhere, and that's exactly what he did. He would go on to use this new form of training for the next five years, and at the age of 12 he passed the Academy Graduation with flying colors. He was later promoted to Chūnin only one year later. His determination and his refusal to submit to the Curse had transformed him into a very capable ninja. But his true potential was still far out or reach. His clan would never accept him as a worthy heir to their secret teachings, and his teacher would later admit that he did not possess the knowledge required to help Yamato with his training. Chakra Prowess and Control As an inheritor of Shirokumoshuku, Yamato has abnormally large reserves of strong chakra. It's not easy to pinpoint exactly how much chakra he has but several sensory ninjas in Kumogakure have commented that Yamato's chakra signal gives off that same feeling of magnitude they get when they sense the Fourth Raikage's chakra signal. Now that may sound impressive, but a lot of that chakra goes underutilized. Training involving chakra control has been limited and because of that Yamato has a bad habit of using way too much chakra when performing jutsus. This in turn makes jutsus that require more refined control less effective than they otherwise would be, and particularly volatile jutsus get much harder to control. That being said, Yamato's large chakra reserves allows him to fight and use jutsus for extended periods of time without tiring. And he has been able to find ways of using his inadequate chakra control skills to his advantage. For one thing, he is able to augment his physical prowess by forcing his chakra into his muscles, making him tremendously stronger and faster. But this is only used as a last resort when all else fails. The backlash he reserves from the Curse after using this ability is so great that it puts him in the hospital. Finally, he is able to transfer his chakra to other people, a particularly popular ability among his teammates. This has allowed Eiji and Nagisa to be able to fight way past their normal limits. And when push comes to shove, they can ask Yamato to donate even more chakra in order to, essentially, overclock their chakra network. This ability combined with Yamato's focus on long range jutsus has cemented his role as Team Eiji's support. Shirokumoshuku ? Taijutsu ? Ninjutsu ? Nature Transformation ? Intelligence ? Status Category:DRAFT